Neko Statalia
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Alfred has a little trouble with some cookies send to him by Arthur. Can the world handle 50 cats to look after while Alfred and Matthew look for a cure for the spell.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred flinched harshly as he heard a terrible crash downstairs in his living room. He stops working on his project as he listens for many footsteps running to him. He watches the door closely, heart beat faster.

"This is odd," he whispers to himself as he heard only two soft sets of footstep and some light cursing. No one had slam open his door like always when they were angered. "Normally about half of my kids would have stormed in here raising hell about their siblings. Something is up."

As he stood up to look at his door, a tiny knock softly sounded in his office. He swallows hoping nothing bad happen in the living room. Opening the door he came face to face with D.C and P.R both looking worried, tears running down their rosey cheeks. D.C pushed his blonde bangs out of his seafoam green eyes that made his tiny curl bobbed with the movement of his head. P.R's cold, dark brown eye water with tears as he curse in Spanish.

"Yo les dije que no comieras las malditas galletas. ¿Escucharon? ¡No!" he swears as his short, brown hair fell into his face.

"Hang on little guys," Alfred bent down and wipe their tears away with his rough hands. "What's the problem?"

"They ate all the cookies from England, and now they are cats!" D.C cries as he hugs Alfred's neck. He starts to hiccup as P.R fell on the wooden floor screaming for his older sister Dia.

"Wait, what!" Alfred shook his head. "Didn't they learn not to eat anything Iggy makes? Come you two, let's see how much trouble your siblings are in."

They nod their heads as they shuffle after their father. P.R mumbled under his breath as they enter the living to hell. Some of Arthur's vases were shattered on the floor as a orange and white Scottish fold cat hisses at a small Ocicat cat. Their fur stood on edge as blue Russian cat watches from the sidelines meowing softly. There were cats everywhere in the living room as Alfred sighed as he picked up his phone called his brother, Matthew.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRing, RRRRRRRRRRRRing, Ring!

"Yes?" a soft voice quietly whisper in Alfred's ear.

"Bro, we have have a problem." Alfred winces as another vase was knock off a shelf by s black and white cat. "My children are cats."

"What did you do to piss Arthur off this time," Matthew yawns into the phone and Alfred pushes sands cat off the couch to sit down.

"I have no idea, but as Puerto Rico has told me," a Alfred pauses to notice that all the cats were watching him. "They ate some cookies that did this to them."

There was a pause before he got answer. "Ask all the nations to watch the states as cats. Then you and me can look for a potion to fix this problem."

"Sounds good to me! I'll text the other to tell them they are watching my pets for a month, or so while we fix this."

"Well, I'm going back to bed." There was a click before Alfred put down his cell.

"Guess what kiddos, you get to spend some time with your fathers!" Alfred watches as all the cats' fur raise up as their eyes glare at him.

Voices of the cats raise as they ran away from Alfred as he start to gather them up as their tail whisk with hatred. Only this time will he let other nation see their old colonies as he help Matthew with the antidote for his children. He will never let his kids get hurt ever again.

* * *

Translate (Google translate):

Yo les dije que no comieras las malditas galletas. ¿Escucharon?¡No! =I told them not to eat the fucking cookies. Did they listen? No!

This is one of my old stories. I hope you enjoy this I'll update later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Comrade, why is there cats all over your house?" Alfred quickly turns to stare at the tall Russian standing in the doorway.

"Ah! What you doing in my house!" Alfred quickly tosses a Scottish-fold into a carrier. "You are just on time except you didn't knock...like always. Can't you wait outside like a normal person?"

'You think he can be normal?' The Russian Blue tilts her head as she hisses when Ivan pick her up. 'Put me down you...you...Ah!'

Alfred pales as Ivan lifts what he thinks is Alaska over his head as he stares at her. He notices Ivan's cheeks were becoming pink as his violet eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Can I have this cat?" Ivan lowers her to his chest as he lightly rubs her ears. Alaska freezes before she purrs loudly.

"Well," Alfred rubs his neck. "I was hoping you can just watch Alaska for me for Mattie and I can fix Arthur's mess."

Ivan pauses in his petting to pull the cat out in front of his face. He notices the similarities with the periwinkle eyes and a scarf was around the cat's neck. She was glaring at him as she tries to swipe at his nose. He pales and his legs lock up as he faints at the sight of his daughter in the form of a cat. Alaska hisses as she tries to escape Ivan's cold grip.

"Well, that was unexcepted," Alfred rubs his head as a Bombay rubs their head against his blue jeans. Picking them up, Alfred takes in the marking of a Mardi Gras mask on their hind left leg and ocean blue eyes. "Louisiana, where have you been?"

'Here and there!' Louisiana meows.

"If only I could understand you, wait...I have an idea!" Alfred exclaims as he sets Louisiana down on the couch. He ran to the kitchen quickly as Louisiana stretches her ear as he came thumping back with a thick brown book. Louisiana's eyes froze as he opens to a page. Raising his finger to the ceiling, Alfred mumbles the spell. "All on all the spirits of this world, give me the power to let all those...cats?...be able to speak for all can hear!"

Alfred watch as a United States Seal Appears around all the cats glowing bright blue before dying off. Sighing in defeat, he slams the book onto the coffee table.

"What were you thinking?! Old magic and new magic does not mix you, bloody moron!" A Boston accent hollers one big of the carriers was rattling.

"It works at least," Alfred kneels down to stare into the carrier to see 13 cats. A tabby cat was trying to paw his face with their claws. "Mass, good to see you still have your attitude."

"Attitude enough to claw your eyes out!" the cat meows angrily.

"Can someone help me!" Alaska calls out as she stretches Ivan's hand from her waist.

"This is why we can't have nice things!" two Ocicats hiss at each other before fighting.

Alfred watches as every one of the carriers begin to shake as all of his child fought with each other. He sighs as he sits down on the only couch without cats on it.

"Alfred, are you home?" Matthew calls as he unlocks the door. He lets Kumajiro down to roam as he enters the living room to see Ivan piss out in the middle with a cat in his arm and Alfred tired. "Look's like you have been busy."

"Don't ask," Alfred rubs the bridge of his nose when a Maine Coon pounces onto his head. "Maine, please not now."

"We're hungry!" Maine hollers as he swipes ALfred's glasses off his face. "FEED US!"

Alfred and Matthew watch as voice begins to unison to order them to feed them. They quickly got out 52 bowls before glancing around for something safe to eat. After grilling some chicken and salmon and placing them in bowls around the house, they quickly let most of the cats out for supper.

"Are we sure, it's safe to let the nations watch them?" Matthew watches as whom he believes were the Dakotas jumps onto Minnesota.

"Safe for the cats yes, for the nations..." Alfred begins to laugh evilly. "They will not last long before we found the cure."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are those bloody gits?' Arthur hisses as he swats Francis's hand away from his hip. "Stop that you bloody frog!"

"Mon lapin, don't you want me to amour you?" Francis swoon as he places his hand on his forehead and heart. "You wound me so!"

"I'm going to show you my fist if you don't shut up!" Arthur clenches his fist as he aims it towards the other's face. He grins as he feels bones shatter as Francis falls to the ground.

"Mon nez!" Francis hollers as he clutches his nose as blood flows down to his clean blue shirt. He flinches as his bones fuze back together.

"Make sure you don't hit that...too late." Every nation except for the three that were missing glance up at the open to see a crate hit the wall, making the container hiss loudly. Alfred was carrying in three pet carries as he glances towards the floating crate.

"What in the world are you doing?" Ludwig watches as Alfred stack the crates to on top of each other.

"I'm going on a long trip with my bro here," Alfred thumps Matthew hard on the back. "I need all of ya to watch my kids...cats for me."

"How many cats do you have?" Yao pokes his finger into one of the crates.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alfred pales as Yao glares at him.

"Cats are not that scary..." He cut himself off when he felt teeth digging deep into his finger. "Get it off!"

Matthew leans down to see what cat was biting Yao to see something that wasn't even a cat. It was a binturong that had golden fur with Amburn eyes. He sighs as he opens the door to reach in and open their jaw. Pulling it out, he hugs them tightly.

"Is that a binturong?" Lien coos as she rubs their chin. "It's fur is a strange color."

"It's American," Alfred lies as he rubs the back of his head.

"Do you want to hold them?" Matthew holds them out to Lien.

"Sure," Lien grins as she cuddles them tightly. Their tail wraps around her waist as their purr could be heard throughout the room. "Can I watch them?"

"Yes," Alfred rush his answer. "I trust them with you than anyone else."

"What is their name?"

"Marisol," Alfred and Matthew states in unison.

"That is the same name as Calie!" Antonio hums as he tries to pet Marisol when they hiss at him. Pulling his hand back quickly. "Kinda has the same attitude towards me too.

"Put your disgusting hands on me, I will kill you!" Marisol hiss as their tail sways angrily.

Alfred glanced around to see if anyone notice the binturong talking. There was no reaction anywhere. Poking Matthew, he leans over.

"Did you hear what Marisol said?" Alfred pales when Mattie shook his head. Facepalming, he sighs miserably. "Great, just great... the spell only work for I can hear them speak."


End file.
